These Tears We Cry
by im sorry y'all
Summary: REWRITTEN! Link to new book; /s/11576460/1/ -The Blood We Cry
1. Chapter 1

**HI. Hi! Hi? Or hi… I think I like hi… ANYWAYS. This is like generations and generations after THE LAST HOPE and ummm I guess Twolegs haven't invented new technology so no flying cars or anything. They moved again so the territory is different and they are with SkyClan now so yea… Ummm.. Enjoy?**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter One

A misty gray kit with a dark gray back padded across the river bank, staring at her reflection. _Why doesn't anyone ever notice me?_ The kit thought glumly. _Are they doing it on purpose? Because my mother died while giving birth to me?_ _Is that why?_ Then, stormy clouds rolled over the sun and mist started fogging up her surrounding as if the weather felt glum too. Before the kit could examine what had just happened, a noise sounded from the other side of the river.

It sounded to her like a heavy and quick gust of wind had just blown through the woods. Surprised, the she-kit jumped back, and her reflection on the river disappeared almost immediately.

The ferns on the other side rustled and a light yellow kit with a huge white jagged mark on his back burst out, his tail lashing angrily. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID life!" he spat technically at no one. He didn't seem to notice the other kit, much to the gray kit's disappointment. _Well_ that's _not a big surprise. Nobody seemed to notice me anyways._

"Heatherbreeze is stupid. Heatherbreeze is stupid. Heatherbreeze is STUPID." He repeated to himself, as a single, angry tear splattered on the ground. The she-kit had a sudden urge to comfort the now crying kit, so she stepped closer to him, and her reflection reappeared on the water.

The yellow kit looked up, "Who's there?" he growled, getting up to his paws. As the she-kit walked closer to him, her paws splashing gently on the shallow water, the mist thinned dramatically. The yellow kit stepped back and flattened his ears, "Wh-Who's th-the-there?" he asked again, stammering.

The light gray kit leaned closer to him to get a close view of his face. He had handsome amber eyes and a white muzzle and forehead, "Uhm… H… Hi…" she mewed softly. The yellow kit smelled of WindClan, and had hints of ThunderClan scents on him, obviously he had been trespassing.

"Uh… Hi?" as if he wasn't sure whether or not to be friendly. There was a long pause of silence.

The she-kit shuffled her paws awkwardly, "So uh… Why are you in uhm… RiverClan's territory?" she meowed awkwardly. "I'm not _in_ RiverClan's territory." He mewed defensively. The she-kit stifled a meow of laughter, "Well RiverClan or not your still trespassing in another Clan's territory. If ThunderClan finds out that you did, they'll have kit for dinner instead of mouse. "

The yellow kit smiled slightly, "You know ThunderClan won't even hurt a flea. They are too kind these days." "Yeah whatever flea-brain. Still you shouldn't be doing this. Isn't your mother going to be worried about you?" she asked.

"Oh yea sure." He scoffed, "She cares about me alright. Says I ruined her life and stuff. She's an _amazing_ mother." He growled. The she-kit looked at her paws, "At least you have a mother." The yellow kit looked at her with shock.

"You- You don't have a mom?" he asked, his amber eyes as wide as owl's. The gray kit shrugged, "Yea. My clan mates make a big deal out of it. They always pretend I'm not there. I always feel… Feel… _Invisible_ , if you want to put it that way."

Another moment of silence.

"You know one of the kit in my Clan also lost her mother on the day she was born. Blood loss I guess." He murmured, "It's kind of weird because we were born on the same day." He added quietly.

"Really? One of my uh… Friend was also born on the same day as me." The she-kit blinked. "Odd." They said in unison. The misty colored kit beamed at him. He smiled slightly. "Hey umm… What is your name?" he mewed curiously.

"Mistkit." She whispered, suddenly shy. "Oh. I'm Lightningkit." He meowed and he touched noses with her. It lasted for a second to long and they broke away, embarrassed. "Sor-Sorry." Lightningkit muttered, his face red. "It's okay. Really." Mistkit blushed.

The RiverClan she-kit backed away slowly, "I- I- I have to go. Uhm… Well, see ya." She smiled. "See ya." Lightningkit smiled back, "It was nice talking to you. I hope I can see you again soon." He added mischievously. As Mistkit departed him, part of her knew she would never actually see him again, and if they do, as enemies, yet the other part of her longed to talk to him again.

 **(UPDATE this the line breaker, just saying.)**

"Streamkit, get back here! Your job isn't fini-" the words faded away as Streamkit dived into the water anyways. The sudden coldness sent shivers down the silver-gray tabby's spine. He loved the water. He felt safer than he ever would in his life, especially with the ability he had. He could inhale water as if it was air. Streamkit also had an especially powerful tail that made his swimming even better.

A figure plunged into the water too, chasing him madly. He stuck his tongue out, _Catch me if you can!_ And swam off like a fish. The black and gray tom flailed his paws madly, getting farther and farther away as he sped off.

He reached the other side of the pond and crawled onto shore, feeling vulnerable again. "You fish-brain, Rainpool. You'll never reach me." He smirked triumphantly and with that he stalked back to camp, his tail high.

"You filthy, _filthy_ , _FILTHY_ kit!" Rainpool spat when he finally got back to camp. Streamkit rolled his eyes and began to sprint away towards the nursery. "Waterlily!" he called. A beautiful silver tabby appeared and glared at Rainpool, "What happened?"

"Streamkit ran off-"

"Rainpool ordered me around and made me gather moss by myself to make _his_ own bedding!" Streamkit interrupted, flattening his ears dramatically, "My claws are now sore and my paws hurt a lot!" he added in a pitiful wail.

Rainpool opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say. As if he made up his mind, he finally stepped forward defensively and opened his mouth, but Waterlily intercepted, "How _dare_ you treat our son like that?" she snarled, "He's just a kit, why do you make a big deal out of it?" she snapped. The silver tabby queen curled her tail over her son protectively.

"Do this again, you are dead. I repeat, _DEAD_." Waterlily warned, and ushered her kit back in the nursery. The silver-gray tabby kit shot a glance at his father and smirked. He had won again.

After a few boring minutes dozing around in the nursery with Waterlily blabbering things he didn't care about, Mistkit entered the den, a sorrowful expression on her face. Her eyes were filled with guilt and… Longing? But of course, Streamkit didn't care.

"Err… Hi." Mistkit mewed awkwardly. He shrugged and started listening to Waterlily's story.

"-so big! He nearly killed our leader-"

 _Scratch that. She's so boring._ He yawned and got up, "I'm going on a walk around the camp now." He muttered and started padding out the nursery. "But I'm not done telling you the stor-" Streamkit cut off his mother, "You can tell me later." He suggested. "Oh." Waterlily mewed quietly.

 _When I'm asleep._ He smirked as he turned around.

 **To boring, short, or stupid? R &R to tell me that so I can make changes please! Oh and I have a couple characters that don't have a full background or personality yet so please recommend some! That would be great. **

**Thanks and love, Xixilia Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT I KNOW I HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING OKAY WHY AM I YELLING AT THE COMPUTER LOL MY FAMILY IS STARING AT ME OKAY I'LL STOP YELLING NOW. Okay… Anyways… So the thing is that we only have one PC in our house and it's a Surface Pro 3 or something and it's my dad's "precious" so he has to take it everywhere with him. He went on a business trip so yeah. Right after that we went to the beach and then after that when I turned on the computer it crashed and my account and everything got deleted and of course Chapter 2 said "bye-bye" and you know the rest. ANYWAYS.**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter Two

Lightningkit stared at Mistkit as she turned around, her fluffy tail swishing behind her. He resisted the urge to call out to her, _"Wait! Don't go yet!"_ but she already disappeared before he could even blink an eye. He frowned and started trudging back home, not caring to use his incredible speed to take him back to WindClan. After all, nobody would care anyways if he didn't go back.

It took him all afternoon to get back to camp and as he expected, nobody really gave a mouse-dung **(A/N I mean warrior cats don't know what "crap" means so what else should I say?).** The only one who seemed to notice him was Emberkit, but not in the most pleasant way.

The ginger tabby only glared at him, and stalked right past him, her lips curling when his tail accidently brushed against her pelt, "Watch it." She growled. "I'm sorry." He mewed apologetically. "You should be." Emberkit spat. Her eyes burned with resentment.

He sighed. _She blames me, doesn't she? She blames me for everything that has happened in her life. And all the things that happened weren't even_ close _to good. And it_ IS _all my fault._

Lightningkit stared at the ground for a few moments, pondering about what to do. Finally, he decided to head back to the nursery. He turned around, and the first thing he met was a honey-golden chest. _Ugh great._

"Where _were_ you?" Heatherbreeze sneered scornfully. Heatherbreeze was the prettiest cat in the entire WindClan. She had the brightest, silkiest, honey gold fur any she-cat could ever have. Her beautiful, crystal blue eyes were luminous through thick and thin, yet she was lazy and greedy, and only Lightningkit and Emberkit could see her true personality.

"Oh my, you were trespassing?" she gasped dramatically, "I didn't know that my _darling_ kit would _ever_ do that!" she meowed loudly so every cat could hear. A few cats murmured in agreement, shaking their heads in disbelief. "I have _no_ choice but to punish you." She sighed, an evil purr rose from her throat.

Now all of WindClan was murmuring about him, some snickering, some glaring, and some even rose and headed towards Aspenstar's den. He stared at the ground, shame-faced. Heatherbreeze smirked triumphantly and she grinned evilly (though it looked sympathetic to others) "It's your fault you trespassed." She reminded him needlessly.

Aspenstar padded out of his den, followed by his deputy, Duskpelt. The creamy ginger tom seemed to be huffing in annoyance, muttering something about how a nuisance this entire "Lightningkit-trespassed-thing" was.

The bracken-colored leader's pupils were slits, with an obvious evil-sorta-glint in his eyes. And yes, he was Lightningkit's father. He leaped onto small cliff jutting out of the biggest hill in the camp. Underneath was his den, the "Den of Evil Parents" as Lightningkit would call it.

"Let all cats old enough to chase rabbits gather around the Hill Cliff for a clan meeting!" he yowled so loud that the other four clans could probably hear the commotion, and he didn't wait for all the cats to prance out of their den, "Morningfeather has given birth to four healthy kits, and they will be a great addition to our clan and Dewpaw has earned he Medicine Cat name Dewflower and other junk." He said in a bored tone, and yawned loudly.

"So what I really wanted to say was that LIGHTNINKIT TRESSPASSED ON THUNDERCLAN'S TERRITORY!" he shrieked dramatically, his face red with anger. Lightningkit grew hot under his pelt and he shrunk into a small heap of yellow and white fur. WindClan gasped even though they already knew the "treacherous" news. Then, a white kit raised her tail, and Apenstar nodded at her.

"What will happen to him?" she asked scornfully, smirking at Lightningkit. He bristled with fury, but he only shrunk more into the scrap of fur he had made out of his shame.

Aspenstar made annoying "hmm…" sounds. "Interesting question, Icekit." He meowed sarcastically, "I guess he'll spend a moon cleaning and tending the elders." He shrugged lightly. Lightningkit wanted very badly now to rip Aspenstar's smug face off.

The apprentices let out a whoop, excited that they didn't have to clean the elders den anymore. The elders had a look of pity in their eyes but it quickly disappeared and they grinned toothily at him, "Well youngin', ready to enter the Dark Forest?" a tom named Ashyfame-or-something mewed.

Lightningkit glared at them, well, at least he _wanted_ to, but, he knew better and he just shrugged, "I guess." He murmured. "Good, good." He rasped.

…

Lightningkit padded to and fro, gathering moss the best he could, "Here you go, Ashface." He smiled politely at the fat gray tabby who had taunted him a few days ago about taking care of the elders. "Thank ya." He grunted, "Ya know ya a pretty good cat for ya kit." He croaked.

The kit nodded and accepted the compliment, but was getting tired of the " _ya ya ya ya_ " he used instead of _you._ "Ya better than those spoiled little apprentices." He meowed heartily. "Oh. Thanks." The yellow kit smiled the best he could again, it might have been to fake because he saw Briarlily roll her pale yellow eyes, "You are getting on this kit's nerve, Ashface." She grumbled.

"What?! Um no! Er I uh.. It's fine really, I er… Like… It?" he laughed nervously, trying not to make the questioning tone to obvious. Aspenstar had said that if the elders complained a bit Lightningkit would "enjoy" another moon of work.

The old tom looked surprised, "Ya do? Oh that's great! I never knew a kit like ya would like me grammar!" he mewed. It was also getting creepier to Lightningkit, much aside the irritation of his dialect. Poor little Lightningkit continued gathering moss and feathers for the elders until the moon came up.

 **(A/N okay I know the last chapter had no line break even though I added one. Lets just make this the line breaker. Nobody really cares. Right?)**

Emberkit couldn't help but feel pity for Lightningkit. He was padding in and out of camp and walked all the way over the Great Moss Tree to gather scraps of moss for the elders. The pity in Emberkit's chest grew over the course of days into great sorrow for him and she longed to help him.

 _No. You will_ not _help him. You will_ NOT _help him. You understand that, Emberkit?_ But her body wasn't cooperating with her mind and it strutted out towards the elder's den. WHAT _am I doing?_ Her legs brought her over to Lightningkit and he stared at her in confusion, but he smiled anyway. _His smile…_

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a surprisingly cheerful tone. Emberkit's stupid mouth opened and suggested that she could help him. He looked greatly surprised and he shrugged, "If you want."

Her body stalked out of the camp and took herself to the Great Moss Tree. She flexed her claws and sliced the moss from the big tree that was stranded in the middle of a plain. _This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I'm helping my arch enemy by doing work for him. What the heck!_

The ginger tabby picked up the moss in her jaws and headed back for camp again. She flattened the moss on the den's floor and picked out the old one. Ashface chattered about something that she didn't care about and her paws took her back to the Great Moss Tree.

…

"Thanks a lot, Emberkit!" Lightningkit grinned his lopsided grin. _That smile…_

The grumpy she-kit glared at him, "Whatever. It's not like I wanted to in the first place." She grumbled.

Lightningkit sat on his haunches, "Well, thanks anyways. You don't have to be all stubborn about it. It's not like a terrible thing to help someone once in a while." He meowed breezily, his thin tail brushed her shoulder and Emberkit shot him a look, "I can if I want to." But she forgot to shake off his tail.

The yellow kit yawned tiredly and suddenly looked exhausted, "After all that moss gathering, aren't you tired?" he asked droopily. Curse his words, because Emberkit suddenly felt tired too, "No." she lied anyways.

He looked at her amusingly, "Yeah sure." Emberkit rolled her eyes and felt weird treating him so gently compared to the past. "Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself, flea-brain." She snapped harshly. Lightningkit nearly tipped over by the sudden, loud outburst.

"Okay okay okay, geez, sorry." He muttered, backing away. Emberkit's black lip curled again and she repeated her very common phrase, "You should be."

…

"That ginger kit, she's cursed!" a voice inside the elder's den rasped. Emberkit stopped in her tracks and pressed against the heather woven wall, feeling slight uneasiness in her guts.

She immediately recognized the voice, it was Ashface. He was breathing heavily, "The moss she gathered yesterday, the tips! The tips are… Are… Burned!" he gagged. She heard Lightningkit's voice next, "Oh. It's just… Err... Mold! Yeah, mold." He mewed reassuringly.

"I may be old but I can still smell. They smell like burnt moss! I know it!" Emberkit could feel the elder stiffen, "She's outside, I can sense her, she's listening to us!" he breathed, "Chase her away!" he shrieked.

Lightningkit hesitated and shifted his weight from paw to paw, "Well… I'll go and um… Lead her away then." He laughed nervously, and flashed an awkward smile at the elder. The tips of Emberkit's lips started curving slightly but she rubbed it off quickly.

The yellow kit staggered out of the den and turned stiffly to the side. The smile was still stuck to his face and he hissed through gritted teeth. "Move. Get away from here." His eyes widened expectantly. Emberkit growled lowly and her pupils formed into slits, "You. Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." She meowed firmly, but she brushed past him anyways and strutted to nowhere while trying to show off her dominance.

Emberkit trotted out the WindClan camp and headed towards the small river that ran through the border of ThunderClan and RiverClan and into WindClan. By then, the big river that was RiverClan's main source of prey has been stretched out to a small stream-like river.

From one side to another, it was about one and a rabbit-hop wide, but tiny little Emberkit could barely jump over it. Yet. A small insect scrambled across the river bank and Emberkit immediately squashed it reflexively.

She raised her paw, expecting insect blood and guts all over the rock but instead it was a pile of burnt beetle. Smoke was rising from it, and instead of making her gag, she inhaled deeply and found herself actually _enjoying_ the burning smell.

 _Well_ that's _new._ She suddenly felt quite pleased with herself - not because of squashing the innocent beetle – but because of some awkward thought that had crossed her mind that maybe she…

 _Don't be stupid._ She scolded herself. _There is no way that_ THAT _is ever going to be true._ Thenshe remembered something that the elder Ashface had said, _The tips are burned._ Emberkit smirked and flexed her claws, examining them. They glowed a hot reddish-orange glow, and small wisps of steam filled her nostrils.

The little ginger tabby smiled triumphantly and started slashing at clumps of grass. They turned quickly from a luscious green to a rough black. Then, fire spread.

 **OMG THESE WERE THE HARDEST POVS TO WRITE I CANT BELIEVE I FINISHED OMG OMG OMG! Ugh I'm yelling at the screen again. I have to say, I feel very sorry for Lightningkit. There will be worse... Though he is so far my favorite character… But I promise, there WILL be worse. And Emberkit… Uh… Is an interesting… cough cough… and intelligent… cough cough… and nice… cough cough… Lady… (gagging right now). I hope you guys are still reading this…**

 **Love, Xixilia Li**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's summer break. Heh… Heh heh heh… WAHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO! This is my favorite grade… WAHHHHHHHH…. I'm depressed… Oh well… Since it's summer break I'll have much more time to type but uh… Okay that's not exactly true. My dad still goes to work and like I said, he brings it to work and doesn't come back until 5:15 and so…**

 **WARNING – This chapter contains contents that might be disturbing to others. Read at your own risks. (I'll warn you when the gory and maybe disturbing part starts)**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter 3

"What are you, stupid?! Get away from her!" a brindled queen snapped at her half-moon old kit. The brownish-black kit scrambled back to his mother, "Sor-sorry." He mumbled. "I told you to stay away from that… That… _Cursed_ kit!" she hissed her last words quietly.

The young kit flattened his ears, "But she's barely older than me! Why is she such a threat?" he asked, glancing at the metallic silver she-kit, "I don't have anyone to play with since Softkit died!" he added, and the brindled queen thwacked him hard on the muzzle, "Don't speak of her!" she spat. Her eyes grew dark with despair, "Don't speak of her." It came out again, but as a mere whimper, and the brown-black tom kit cowered, "Sorry."

The metallic silver she-kit watched them blankly, there was no anger, sadness, regret, or even the slightest bit of emotion that was shown on her slender and pretty face. Her rare violet-blue eyes were brimming only because of the light, nothing else.

Yes, this kit has no emotions. She has no emotional or personal thought. It's not that she was born like that, she _chose_ to be this way. She would shun out any sudden emotions that crossed her mind and kept her face straight, no smiles, laughs, growls, snaps, frowns, pouts, or smirks. Never.

If a senior warrior gives her a hard nip, she wouldn't cower, she wouldn't fight back, she would just stand there, and a weird, fire-like spasm would pass through her. Something she didn't know what it was. Other cats would call it pain, but she didn't consider it that way. It didn't really hurt, it felt only like a small rippling sensation that passed through her body for a split second and disappear.

That's what cats fear her for.

She padded lightly to the nursery den, and Shimmerwhisper growled at her. The little feared kit curled up in her nest, easily ignoring the queen's harsh stares, and fell asleep, which was always dreamless. But not this time.

 ***Gory, violent, and rated T or M part STARTS HERE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

" _Kill her!" a ringing voice echoed throughout the camp. "Yes! Kill her!" a voice replied, "Kill her now!" and many cats streamed into the large nursery. They all had empty eyes sockets and hollow cheeks. Their backs were humped up, and saliva dangled from their muzzles._

 _The largest one had many deep scars and a huge gash opened up in his forehead, and part of his skull was showing. His spine was broken in half, though he was not dead nor paralyzed. The upper part jutted out of his back, flesh and tissues dangling from the bones._

 _A silver tabby queen huddled in the corner, shrieking in terror. Her one kit, a pure silver, hid behind her, mewling in fear. The queen defended herself and her daughter from the attackers. She made a nook in the largest one's ear and he roared – not in pain – but in sheer madness._

 _He tore his claws through the silver tabby's throat and crushed her windpipe in his paws. The queen attempted to scream, but her scream made no sound, for all the organs in her throat has been pulled out._

 _The tom dug his claws into her shoulder and ripped her pelt clean off. He flung her once silver tabby pelt to the side, and ripped her tendons from her bones. Her major organs spilled out, her eyeballs rolled across the den floor, her brain plopped out, and the den was flooded in scarlet blood._

 _The kit stood next to her mother's corpse, which was nothing but a few bones and strips of muscles stuck to it. The silver kit let out a scream that was drowned by the cries and shrieks of the warriors. She collapsed and stared at her bloody paws, flexing her claws weakly. And then she fell unconscious._

 ***It ends here***

The silvery creature opened her eyes, and the once emotionless kit suddenly began to tremble. The horrid dream had sent memories back. Memories that took her so long to forget. Her first ever emotion came to her mind, _fear_.

The new found feeling was unusual, yet very terrifying. Her beautiful eyes were widened and her pupils were shrunk. She mouth opened and she let out a scream, staggering out of the nursery den. The queens and kits stared at her in utter disbelief and confusion.

Her breathing became heavy and her vision was blurry. Tears streamed down her face and she ran out the entrance, pushing past the guard, Slateclaw. He was surprised, but he didn't dare call out her name, fearing she might attack him in her state.

Tiny little she-kit ran and ran, tears flowing out of her eyes. For the first time in her life, she was sobbing, uncontrollably. She didn't care about where she was going, she wanted to disappear from this world, a world where nightmares never happen. A world with no emotion, no feelings, nothing.

The metallic silver she-kit could her the drumming of paw-steps behind her. She knew her clan was chasing her. The tears stopped abruptly and she suddenly skidded to a halt. She didn't know what she was doing. Her face was normal now, no tears stained her face. She was perfectly fine.

About twenty or so fox-lengths away, she could see her clanmates, four or five, sprinting over to her. She blinked at them blankly. One of them, a mottled black and brown tom, leaped at her and pinned her down, growling.

"Bladekit, you fool!" he snarled, "What are you doing?" Adderfang, dug his claws deeper into her shoulders. Bladekit stared at him, un-wavered. "Get off of me." She spoke in a voice with level equality. As usual, there was no sign of emotion in her voice.

Adderfang hesitated for a few seconds, obviously surprised. As if coming to his senses, he bared his teeth aggressively. "Why _should_ I?" he taunted. "Or else you'll regret." She replied smoothly. He chuckled coldly, "You mean _you_ will regret."

"Too late." She mewed, and unsheathed her metal claws. **(A/N What the heck… Metal claws?... *_*)** Bladekit dug her claws into the back of Adderfang's foreleg, and he scowled. "You _brat_!" he howled with pain. She scraped her back legs across his stomach, bucking her hips a little higher so she could reach. She tore open his soft belly flesh and he screamed. The other cats backed away.

She pushed him off and sank her teeth into his neck, and Bladekit could feel her teeth extending into his throat. She tasted blood in her mouth and she let go. Her teeth returned to her normal size. Adderfang's eyes were dull but wide, his pupils like tiny little far away stars. Blood poured from his neck, making a nice sized pool beside him.

One second he was alive, spitting and cursing the young kit, and the next, he was sprawled on the ground, soaked in his own blood, dead. Bladekit looked at the rest of the patrol. They were trembling with fear, their tails were low, and their ears pulled back.

They turned tail and fled.

 **(A/N BTW, I changed my mind. I'm going to change the rating to T. This is also the line breaker, so…)**

A pitch black kit toyed with a dead mouse in the darkest of the woods. He enjoyed the darkness, and the added quietness too. But still, he was bored. All the kits in the nursery won't play with him because their mothers won't let them.

A black and brown kit named Toadkit tried playing with him before, and he got in HUGE trouble. Next, he asked Bladekit, but she just stared at him, and blinked in a way that really ticked him off. He rolled his eyes and walked away. After that, he tried talking to the apprentices. They seemed like they were relaxing, dozing lazily in their dens, and when he entered, they all started acting busy and headed off quickly to "training".

His last resort was Starlingkit, a light brownish cream tabby she-kit. Starlingkit was one of those bossy, big-mouthed, and loud kits that would drive a cat nuts in one minute, but not Darkkit, somehow.

"Darkkit, get me some moss." He mimicked her in a high pitchy voice.

"Darkkit, fetch me a mouse."

"Darkkit, block out the sun for me, it's hot."

"Darkkit, do you think I should shut-up? Maybe I should, because I know I'm REALLY ANNOYING YOU AND YOU'RE BEING NICE TO ME SO YOU CAN HAVE SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH BUT I STILL WANT TO BE ANNOYING SO I CAN MAKE YOU SUFFER!" He shouted, and the word "suffer" echoed through the dead silent forest.

But after all those commands, she would smile so innocently and say ,"That's what a good big brother would do, right?" And Darkkit couldn't help but forgive her, though he did not show it. Starlingkit's real brothers died a few moons ago because of Greencough and so did her best friend, so Darkkit couldn't help but feel pitiful for her.

After a couple seconds of peace, a high pitched sound shot through the forest like a diving falcon. Darkkit rolled his eyes. "SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN ALL ALONG, HUH?" Starlings it exclaimed, looking wildly at her surroundings.

She came up to his face and their faces were only a few kit-steps apart. Her face was hard and an serious, which was very rare for her obnoxious personality. She continued staring and him. And then she let out an outburst that almost made Darkkit leap out of his fur.

"Why didn't you tell me about this place before?" She pouted, an obvious hurt expression on her fluffy, very young face. Truth was, Starlingkit was three moons younger than him, which meant their interest opinions were suppose to be far apart, but Starlingkit tried her hardest to be as close to Darkkit as she could.

Oh no, she doesn't love Darkkit in any romantic ways, only in a brotherly way. Ever since her best friend Softkit died of Greencough, her world was torn in half, shortly after, her brothers were taken by StarClan too.

At first, Darkkit didn't want to be near her. After a moon, he warmed up to her and though he acted all "you are so annoying", he felt the need to always protect her and stay by her side.

He smiled warmly at her, "Because you are not old enough to explore outside of camp yet." He shrugged. The light brown tabby rolled her baby blue eyes, "When did _you_ turn 6 moons old?" She retorted.

Darkkit curled his very fluffy tail over his paws, closing his eyes. Starlingkit sat down next to him, also curling her tail over her paws. Even though Darkkit was only four moons old, he was big, so big he towered over Starlingkit drastically. He was almost as big as a young warrior. His long, black fur made him look bigger, not obese, but muscular and strong.

"Big brother?"

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"So?"

Starlingkit paused, a small hesitant sound came out of her mouth.

Darkkit made a satisfied "hmph" sound and wrapped his tail around the tiny she-kits tabby pelt. "There. Happy?" He muttered, trying to sound annoyed, but it was dark, and Starlingkit couldn't see the smile that crept on her adopted big brothers face.

 **Wow. That didn't take long. AHH FREAK a mosquito just bit me. Like really. I was too busy typing I ignored the itch and when I reached down to my foot there was a freakin mosquito right smack on my heel. AGHH IT ITCHES! Okay… Umm well Bladekit… Is uh… AWESOME! I like how she just killed Adderfang. Her powers are SO cool but that is just her first stage. Actually, all the characters I mentioned, all their powers are first stage. And Darkkit, LOL he is so sweet. So different personalities from his Clanmate, Bladekit. I can never imagine him killing someone like that.**

 **Love forever and always, Xixilia Li**

 **P.S. Bladekit is officially my favorite character.**

 **P.P.S Have you noticed Bladekit never had her own thoughts?! That wasn't a mere coincidence you know…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah don't fuss… I haven't updated in forever. I've been working on another story and it was a big waste of time because I didn't like it and I just deleted it. And I've been playing A LOT of Elsword. So, I'm almost done with the introduction chapters, and I really want to move on with the plot. And Pines of Dew has commented that Bladekit is a very unrealistic name but I couldn't think of anything else. She/he has recommended Silverkit. Is that okay? I like it. Review and tell me any other suggestions if you want. That would be helpful. Enjoy!**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter Four

A sandy golden kit with yellow eyes cowered from the heat. _What in the name of the Dark Forest!_ He cursed. The fire blazed through the forests, quickly burning saplings and flowers to crisps. He turned tail to report the news to Cloudstar, but the fire circled around him, roaring in fury.

The heat was unbearable, and he felt dizzy. It felt like the fire was sucking the energy out of him, and he was on the edge of collapsing. Suddenly, a cat no bigger than him, walked through the couldn't see who it was, but it grabbed him by the scruff and began to pull him through the fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am not "fire proof" like you" he growled, stomping his paws hard on the ground. He was about to claw the cat off but the cat turned around and he was stunned. It was a girl, and she was _hot_. Not hot because of the fire, but _hot_ , as in _gorgeous_.

Her pelt was the color of the flames surrounding him. And she had the most beautiful green eyes in the world. He stared at her, amazed **(A/N Everything slows down, flames dance gloriously around, and she blinks at him slowly, and flirtatiously))**. The beautiful face changed, still remaining beautiful, but scowled. "You want to die in here? Than die!" She spat and sauntered out of the ring of fire.

"Hey wait!" He called. She didn't come back. _Ugh. Just literally lost my life and lost a gorgeous she-cat._ He thought bitterly _._ But she came back and dragged him, this time by the tail, and flicked her paw. The fire opened up and she dragged him through. Pebbles and tree roots scratched his chin and face, making him grimace. "Ow. Ow. Oooowww." He cried each time something smacked into him.

The ginger tabby kit stooped dead in her tracks and turned around sharply, her eyes dark, "Shut. Up." She growled and flexed her claws. They were glowing and like hot embers, and he flattened his ears. "Okay. And um… You talk pretty well with something in your mouth." He meowed, flashing her a flirtatious smile.

She scowled again and bit his tail hard. The golden kit screamed in pain, "Okay I'm sorry. I'm sorry."he muttered, grimacing. She looked satisfied and continued hauling him away from the fire. The little tom was plunged into the water, right when he was about to inhale air.

Water shot through his nose and his lungs screamed for air. A burning feeling filled his chest, he was suffocating. The ginger tabby pushed his head underwater and held him for a couple seconds. She pulled him up and threw him across the floor.

He was gasping for air, the burning sensation still clinging to his nose. He shook his fur and his pelt fluffed out, but it barely made him look bigger because of his short fur. The tabby she-kit snickered, and when she saw him get to his paws, she stopped abruptly.

"You wasted half an hour of my life, fox-dung." She ended in a snarl. The golden kit suddenly really hated this kit _. I need to know her name so if news spread that she dies, I would cheer._ He thought, smirking. "What's your name?" he rasped, his throat still raw from the water he inhaled. She scowled again for the third time. "It doesn't matter what my name is." She growled bitterly.

He shrugged, trying to act reluctant, "Oh, that's a nice name, It Doesn't Matter What My Name Is." He purred, trying to annoy her. She was trembling with fury now, and suddenly lashed out at him, her claws sliced across his muzzle, and blood sprayed out of his scratch, hissing.

They dripped onto the ground, and they were already evaporating. The ginger tabby's claws were glowing again, and steam lifted off of them. "I was about to introduce myself buuuuuuut you just scratched my cheek… Anyways my name is Viperkit." He mewed casually. The ginger tabby looked extremely pissed, and he liked that.

"I don't give a fox-dung what your name is." She spat and turned away, and the fluffiest, most fiery looking tail slapped his face hard, sending him reeling, and she headed back to where ever she came from.

Viperkit dapped his paw gingerly on his bloody nose. Thick, warm liquid quickly soaked his paw and he groaned, feeling dizzy. _Curse that she-kit._ And his world faded to nothingness.

 **( A/N Line breaker. Btw, Viperkit isn't dead. He just passed out from the nose bleed. I know it doesn't seem like he bled a lot he's a weak brat… Lol. Did you guys notice I made his POV is really short? Well I really hate him )**

A scrap of dark gray tabby fur huddled in the corner of the ThunderClan's camp, scratching the ground agitatedly. "Viperkit should be back by now." He muttered, glancing anxiously around. He was surprised he lasted five seconds-which was a long time to the kit-without being called to do something for the senior cats, and usually junior cats too.

Well he fantasized for another two seconds and a brown and gold tabby she-kit strutted up to him. "Nobody wants to be the mouse in the game so you can be it." Briarkit snapped. The kit nodded and followed her. The group waiting for him and Briarkit consists of Acornkit, a big and bossy brown tabby tom, Cinderkit, a softer gray she-kit, Fallowkit, a quiet white she-kit, and Lionkit, a friendly golden tom.

"Hi Stormkit." Cinderkit and Lionkit chimed. Fallowkit blushed and looked away when he smiled at her, and Acornkit glanced at him with a smug look on his face. It was probably his idea that made him be the pathetic prey in the game.

Stormkit sighed and began to slink away, pressing close to the ground. He found a roundish rock and began to fake nibble it like a mouse. Of course, Briarkit had to be the star of the hunt, and made poor Fallowkit be excluded since she was the best hunter out of all of them.

Every time the dark gray tabby got pounced on, Fallowkit would obviously wince. She had made a few hesitant attempts to try and stop the building violence, and at the end would just shrink back, tears pooling in her very blue eyes.

The pounces that Briarkit and Acornkit performed were growing harsher and harsher, making his shoulders hurt tremendously. Stormkit was exhausted, and his legs began to buckle. Time slowed suddenly and he could see in slow-mo the brown kits leaping. He cowered and closed his eyes, ready for the heavy pain.

It didn't come for a few moments and he opened his eyes. Everything around him was still in slow motion, and he could see the kits repelling off of him a tail-length away, shocked and confused looks on their ugly faces. The awkward slowness disappeared and they'll slammed onto the ground, sending billows of dust around the group of kits.

Acornkit got up quickly, though he was staggering. On the other paw, Briarkit layer unmoving on the ground. Acornkit, Lionkit and Cinderkit rushed forwards her, gasping and murmuring to each other. Fallowkit stood frightened, shaking tremendously.

Cloudstar, his deputy, Cloverwind, and a few other cats including Briarkit's parents rushed forwards immediately. He began to slink away, hoping he wouldn't get caught, but that, he knew, would never happen. Cloverwind glared at him with her green eyes, daring him to come forward. She was Briarkit's older sister, and was _very_ , and Stormkit meant _VERY_ , protective of her.

She peeled her lips back, showing her white teeth, "What did you do to her?" She demanded, stepping closer to the now shaking dark gray tabby kit. _No. I'm not getting pushed around like this anymore. I didn't do anything, so there is no reason why I should be punished._

He pointed his muzzle towards the deputy and straightened his shoulders. He lifted his tail high and narrowed his eyes stormy green eyes. "Nothing." He meowed firmly, keeping his gaze calm but serious. The cream deputy scowled, "Why did all the other kits say you did it?" She demanded again.

Stormkit wanted to say that they had forced him to be the mouse in a game and they were purposely hurting him and that they suddenly flew off of him for some reason and hurt themselves. He had nothing to do with all this drama.

But instead, he shut his mouth.

Cloverwind looked somehow pleased but her ears pricked when she heard the weirdest sound in her life. The sound was a soft and hushed, and very, very, very quiet. It was Fallowkit's voice. "Um..… Well… He... He... Erm I mean…Stormkit… He didn't... Um… Do... Anything…." She stuttered, her face somehow embarrassed. Her voice getting higher at every word..

She was shuffling her paws awkwardly and glancing here and there. "I… I… Do not…. Th… Think that… He… Did any… Thing… Wrong…?" her voice by now was barely audible, and she added the questioning tone at the end of her speech that it made Stormkit think she was unsure of herself.

Cloudstar intercepted, shouldering past Cloverwind. "Briarkit is under no critical condition, but is dazed, and Stormkit seems to be speaking the truth, so I say we will let this pass peacefully." He mewed calmly. His eyes showed no particular emotion but Stormkit could tell that he was just trying to keep attention away from Stormkit and focus more on Briarkit.

Cloverwind nodded reluctantly and glared one last time at him, and stared nosing her sister, making soft cooing sounds. Stormkit sighed in relief and faced Fallowkit, smiling in gratitude. She blushed and smiled slightly, before looking away again. He didn't really pay close attention to the pure white kit's shyness, and padded over to her, nuzzling her playfully on the shoulder.

She stiffened and began to turn a deep red again. "Thanks for that." Stormkit meowed casually, and waved his tail, "I have to go look for Viperkit now. He said he would be back in a half hour, but he isn't back yet." He informed, and turned to leave.

His body jerked to a stop and he looked back, seeing Fallowkit pinning his tail. She was blushing terribly and she was avoiding his gaze. She made a few hesitant noises but couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Stormkit stifled a small _meow_ of amusement. "You can come if you want." Fallowkit looked up and smiled, lifting her paw up gently.

The pure white she-kit padded happily next to the dark gray tabby, though she was still staring at the ground. They both walked into the forest, and it was not long before he could smell smoke, which meant there was fire in the forest.

 **That was pretty short, but I was in a rush to finish it because we are FINALLY getting a new computer and I don't want to upload all the info onto the other computer and bla bla bla. Anyways, one more chapter of introduction and we will be DONE! And then I can finally start the plot. Anyways, I officially hate Viperkit very, very, much. He's so… I don't know… Just so… UGH I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE HIM! And I LOVE Fallowkit SO much. Stormkit and she would make a great couple. I wanna find a way to make her able to be a main character… Review if you have any suggestions!**

 **Forever, Xixilia Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**YES! THIS IS THE LAST INTRO CHAPTER! IM SO EXCITED! I finally get to move on with the plot. Yeah I said that a million times already. This POV is in SkyClan, and they are connected to ThunderClan, not on the other side of the world like in the original series. Anyways, let's get started. I don't want to take up to much space. Enjoy!**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter Five

" _Mother?"_

" _Yes, dear?"_

" _Why was I named Dawnkit?"_

" _Because you were born exactly when the first golden ray of sun struck the forest."_

" _It couldn't have been that precise."_

" _It was dear. Don't you believe me?"_

" _Of course I do! But still, it's strange…"_

" _What's strange, dear?"_

" _Why can I only see you in my dreams?"_

" _But that has nothing to do with what you said earlier, dear."_

" _Answer my question."_

" _Look, I have to go now… Good-bye, dear."_

" _No! Please stay!"_

" _I'm sorry, Dawnkit. I have to go. Neither I or you have a choice."_

" _Please, don't leave me!"_

 _And that was the last Dawnkit ever saw of her mother._

Dawnkit jerked awake, not remembering anything from the dream. She stretched her legs, and while doing so, she accidentally hit Bramblekit in the face with her back legs from behind her, causing him to wake up immediately. "Sorry." Dawnkit yawned droopily, not actually caring about hitting him.

The brown tabby growled and curled back into his sleep. Dawnkit watched him amusingly, "It's time for you to wake up anyways." She commented, stifling another yawn. He didn't reply. Dawnkit shrugged, "It's not like I care if you wake up or not. It's going to be your fault if you don't wake up."

His ears flicked, but the rest of his body didn't budge. The cream she-kit sighed and trudged out the nursery. There she was greeted with happy and bright faces, all of them purring and waving their tails cheerfully. Not.

The first thing that happened when she stepped out was ; Multiple cats were spitting and cursing at her, apprentices trying to step on her leafy tail, and the worst, "Get over here!" Sorrelflight, SkyClan's medicine cat called. Dawnkit groaned loudly, but the tortoiseshell medicine cat ignored the kit.

"Come sort these herbs while I go fetch some more yarrow." She ordered, already shuffling out the camp. She was gone by the time the cream kit got there. _Yarrow, yarrow, yarrow, all you're going to do to these cats is making them throw up._ Dawnkit rolled her eyes while reluctantly pawing at the clump of mismatched herbs.

 _Dock, Yarrow, Horsetail, Poppy Seeds, Marigold, and more Yarrow. Wow. You really want to make your patients throw up do you?_ Dawnkit snorted in laughter. She noticed that there was no Borage despite there being a new batch of litters and a swollen-bellied queen in the nursery, and suddenly really wished for them. The cream kit padded up to the wood pieces stuck on the wall and went to the borage section.

 _There is only TWO pieces of Borage left! How ridiculous! How did Sorrelflight ever become a medicine cat?_ She let out a hot gust of wind through her nose, sending herbs flying around the den. She started snatching herbs out of the air while sorting them into neat piles. Most of them landed on the ground before she had time to even touch them, but that didn't exactly surprise her. Catching fifty leaves in midair before they land wasn't really possible anyways.

Usually for a kit her age, catching leaves would have been fun, but not for Dawnkit. She thought it was stupid. Tossing a wad of moss around, also classified as stupid for Dawnkit. Play hunt, play fight, play clan EVERY kit game was stupid to her.

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a plant with thick leaves and star-like flowers _. Wait, could that be… Wait no, it can't grow in camps. I was just imagining it. Don't be stupid_. But her eyes adverts back to the corner of the medicine cat den, and the plant was still there. "What in the name or StarClan! It's borage!" She exclaimed.

She bounced to the much needed herb and pawed at it. It was real. She clamped the plant gently in her mouth, careful not to get the juice in her mouth, and tugged it gently from the ground. She pulled off the leaves and placed them in the wood shelves. "How did that get there?" She wondered out loud.

 **( A/N that was pretty boring… And short… I wonder what Sorrelflight is up to… Heh heh… You'll find out later… Line breaker )**

Bramblekit watched Dawnkit leave the den. _Finally_. He thought. _She was moving all about in the nest last night._ The brown tabby really wished she didn't have to sleep with such an annoying she-cat. There was apparently "no room" in the nursery, as the seniors said.

He sighed again, and curled up into a mass of brown tabby fur. His thick tail brushed against his nose, but he didn't go to sleep. He stared at SkyClan's life. He wasn't very socializing, and despite almost being five moons old, he didn't even know all the cats names! But he knew all their weaknesses and strengths, personalities, dislikes, likes etcetera because he has been observing everybody from the day he was born.

For instance, there is a speckled gray tabby she-cat that has a small white spot on her back leg that she probably never knew was there, and that both of her amber eyes were two different shades, but they were so close to the same shade, nobody really noticed. She was feisty and hot-tempered, so nobody looked straight into her eyes long enough for them to notice the difference.

She somehow always eats gray squirrels that tails tend to grow only half of the real size and with an extra toe on the front paws. Bramblekit could tell she obviously likes a ginger tom with a scarred pelt. The tom was a really stoic person, and aside from that, he rarely talked. It surprised him so how the gray speckled tabby would ever like a tom like him.

Nevermind that, it wasn't his business anyways.

 **This was short. Like** _ **really**_ **short. But you cant blame me! Im too excited about starting the plot! I want to start it SO bad, I couldn't help but make this incredibly short. Now I know what I've wrote so far is absolutely boring, and I'm sorry. It was an intro anyways. Now one question I want to ask you…**

 **Who is your favorite character? Least favorite? It doesn't have to be the main characters, it could be anyone that I've mentioned.**

 **My favorite**

 **1 – Fallowkit**

 **2 – Bladekit**

 **3 – Lightningkit**

 **My least favorite**

 **1 – Viperkit**

 **2 – Heatherbreeze**

 **3 – Aspenstar**

 **Well that's all… Please review! I love it when you guys do! I don't care about flames and rude stuff, I can cope with it. Btw, I'm WAY younger than you think I am. I know I'm a terrible author, but my writing and reading skill is far above my grade level, which is why I'm writing here in the first place. So please consider that. But flames don't hurt me so throw it all you want at me!**

 **Yours Truly, Xixilia Li**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES PLOT STARTS HERE YES** **YES** **YES** **IM SO** **SO** **SO** **SO** **HAPPY!** **The plot finally starts here! Thanks guys for all the reviews! Makes me so happy.** **By the ways, I need to ask you readers a question.** **How many beta readers am I allowed to have? Someone suggested that** **they could beta read my story and I wondered if you guys want to beta read mine. But if you** **are only allowed to have one beta reader per story,** **the spot is already taken.**

 **For the** **poll,** **nobody won! LOL. I** **will do another poll after like… chapter 15 or something.**

 **I suddenly just got an outburst of reviews so I'm** **gonna** **answer them all**

 **Brownieboy** **–** **Haha** **lol… IKR**

 **Brownieboy** **– I will, don't worry…**

 **Guardian of the Sky – His name is** **Lightningkit** **… People tend to forget his name :p**

 **Yeelimso** **–** **SkyClan** **is CONNECTED to** **ThunderClan** **. I said that** **in the first chapter. Geez** **(just saying, I know her in real life so I'm** **being** **a little rude right now).**

 **Ember303 – Glad you like it! ;)**

 **Jeff** **Yeoh** **– My dad… Told you… TO READ MY STORY?! Thanks for the comment anyways, cousin. ;)**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter Six

 _-Two moons later~_

RiverClan bustled around the camp, making sure everyone who couldn't go to the gathering was alright. Mistpaw stood in the corner of the camp, and as usual, being ignored by all the other cats. Lately, she realized that some cats weren't doing this on purpose. It was because she had the power to _become_ invisible.

So there she was, using her special technique in the corner, bored out of her mind.

 _Finally_. She thought. Mintstar jumped on the willow tree with a gnarled trunk, ready to make an announcement. "Let all cats old enough to swim, join me under the Willow Tree for a clan meeting!" she yowled.

Warriors and apprentices stopped whatever they were doing immediately, rounding into small groups to either sit with friends, family, or both. "As you all know, today we have a gathering. This gathering is important, so I will not bring any elders, queens, or younger warriors."

 _What about apprentices? They are younger than the newly made warriors._

Mistkit could sense RiverClan hold their breath, and they were all glancing at Streampaw and Mistpaw, well, at least they were _trying_ to find Mistpaw. "I want Troutclaw, Echorain, Fernripple, Stonefall, Rainpool, Waterlily, Daisyheart, Eaglelight, Blueheart, Mistpaw, and Streampaw to attend tonight's gathering."

The cats below the Willow Tree gasped, and they all started murmuring. "Silence!" Mintstar snapped at her Warriors. Longfur, a newly made warrior, stood up, "That is not fair! Apprentices are lower than us! How come we don't get to go?" he protested.

Cats surrounding him began to gossip again, and Snowygrass also stood up, "Yeah! Why? You must have a reason!" she supported the long-furred tom, a challenging look on her face. Other cats began to protest too, and it hurt Mistpaw, physically and mentally.

"SILENCE!"Mintstar roared furiously, "The warrior code says the leader's words is also the code, so follow what I say!" she snarled, making the Clan completely silent. The physical pain Mistpaw felt a few moments ago lessened, but the mental one didn't budge.

…

 _I wonder if_ _Lightningkit_ _is going to the Gathering today._ She blushed slightly at the thought. Lightningkit was a handsome yellow tom with a white jagged mark on his back, but his smile was what caught Mistpaw's attention. She met him while she was sulking by the river side, and although he was from a different clan, she managed to spark a neutral friendship with him.

But truthfully, she wished it was more.

"Hurry up, Mistpaw!" Blueheart meowed from above, "We will leave you if you don't hurry!" Mistpaw's soul returned back to Earth and replied, "I'm coming!" and bounded quickly up the slope leading away from camp.

StarClan did she know, that that was the last time she was ever going to see her camp again.

...

 _So many people! So many new smells!_ She stared in awe at all the cats. RiverClan was so dull, all the cats were all either gray, white, black, or silver, but now she had a chance to see other pelt colors too, ginger, brown, tortoiseshell, blue, cream... and _yellow_! Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she saw what she had longed for for a long time.

Sitting there, right in the corner of her eye, was Lightningkit. A fire colored tabby she-cat sat beside him, flexing her claws, which was glowing in a strange orange color. Blueheart nosed her to the spot where Lightningpaw was sitting, and instructed her to stay there, "Don't join any other apprentice group." she said seriously.

She smiled and blushed at the same time when Lightningpaw looked at her. The yellow tom had grown a lot taller, and his face looked more mature, which made Mistpaw blush a little more. "Hi Lightningpaw." She meowed shyly.

He looked surprised, "Oh hi… Mosspaw?" he suggested, looking at her quizzically. Mistpaw felt a little disappointed he forgot her name, but she smiled anyways, "No, Mistpaw." She corrected. "Oh." He shrugged, "Sorry." The ginger tabby beside him glared at her.

The light gray she-cat dipped her head, feeling downcast by how he sounded. So unenthusiastic and reluctant. Streampaw appeared beside her, dripping wet. He shook his glossy but soaked fur, sending water droplets flying. It sprayed mostly on Mistpaw, but some got on the fire she-cat.

She immediately jumped to her paws and her fur bristled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she roared. Her glowing claws lashed out, about to strike Streampaw. He stared at her lazily and yawned. His strong, thick tail suddenly lashed out and slapped her paw away, but what surprised Mistpaw the most was that he was so _accurate_.

"Emberpaw, calm down!" Lightningpaw gasped, attempting, but failing, to haul her back by the scruff. Emberpaw bared her teeth at her clanmate, "Don't touch me!" she spat. Right when she said that, a ShadowClan tom ushered a humongous pitch black tom over to them.

"Stay here." He commanded, and with that, spun around and stalked to one of the groups. The black apprentice stared at the four apprentices, and shrugged, but she could see him inspecting them out of the corner of his eye. After the brown tom was out of sight, Mistpaw saw a shape emerging from the shadows. Right when the moon hit the cat's fur, it shone like the moon's reflection.

Mistpaw couldn't help but stare at her in awe. The apprentice was a beautiful silver she-cat. Not like the dull fish scale silver but more… Alive and… and… Mistpaw couldn't describe her fur. It was just too breathtaking. She had beautiful violet-blue eyes and a slender and pretty face. Her tail looked so soft and silky, and the steps she took with her gentle-looking paws **(A/N gentle looking paws…** **Mistpaw** **, you are so wrong…)** were so flawless. Mistpaw had never seen such a cat before.

The different shaded gray she-cat turned her head, and saw Lightningpaw staring at the silver apprentice, his mouth open, but what left Mistpaw's heart in a million pieces was that she could see Lightningpaw's eyes filled with awe, admiration, and the worst, love.

 **(A/N** **Aww… poor** **Mistpaw** **…I had fun writing her point of view again but still… he doesn't love you anymore…** **or should I say, never loved you? Line breaker)**

For the first time in his life, Streampaw was quite interested in all the other apprentices, especially the one with the flaming claws. _So I'm not the only special one._ He breathed, though he was quite unsure if it was in relief, or jealously.

The silver she-cat sat down next to Lightningkit, and stared at him, unblinking. The yellow WindClan apprentice blushed and smiled meekly. She didn't smile back, or frown, or whatever, she just stared. After a moment, she turned her head in a creepy way to meet Streampaw's eyes. She blinked once, and stopped.

Her gaze was intense but so emotionless. Streampaw wanted to advert his eyes away, but he didn't want to act like a subordinate in front of a she-cat. "Well." The black apprentice suddenly sighed, "You better advert your eyes anyways because she killed a cat before when she was four and a half moons old."

All the apprentices stiffened, including Streampaw. _Wait, when did I care about these things?_ He scowled. Not caring about anything was so usual for him, hence the fact he was spoiled so much by Waterlily, but Streampaw had a feeling he _should_ care that she killed a warrior when she was a kit.

ThunderClan came next, and two more apprentices joined them, a small, dark gray tabby tom and a golden tabby tom. Behind the dark gray tabby was a pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes, and finally, _finally_ he didn't care about that. He had a sense that the white she-cat wasn't suppose to be here, and that's why he didn't care.

The dark gray tabby sat in between the black apprentice and Emberpaw, and whispered something into the white apprentices ear. She nodded, a flash of disappointment in her eyes, and left. The golden tom just stared at the silver she-cat his jaw dropped. Streampaw snorted, what is up with apprentices these days? All they do is moon over one another.

Next was SkyClan, who –in rumors- were always late. _Let me guess… Two more cats are_ _gonna_ _join us now…_ And well, two more cats did join them. A cream she-cat with an odd looking tail and a brown tabby tom. The brown tabby looked at them, just like all the cats did when they arrived, but not him.

His gaze felt like it was inspecting every strand of fur on his pelt, and it freaked Streampaw in a disturbing way. _If all of us have some sort of power within us, does that mean… HE HAS X-RAY VISION?!_ The silver-gray tabby shivered at the thought.

The amber orbs of the tom narrowed and slid to Mistpaw. She wasn't paying attention, looking completely gone and staring into space like the silver ShadowClanner, except her face was full of regret, and looked utterly _heartbroken_.

 _That face…_ _It reminds me of something… That day… That day when she returned-_

Before he could finish his thought, a yowl broke through the Stone Ring, "Let the Gathering began!"

 **Sorry guys, that took longer than usual.** **There was some problem with the** **wifi** **I joined a Warriors forum** **AND** **I am also working on multiple stories… But I promise I'll work on this the most. ;)** **Poor** **Mistpaw** **… No,** **she won't become emotionless like** **Bladepaw** **, promise. Okay I guess she will in a way… You'll see later on. Raise your hand if you don't like** **Streampaw's** **new sudden personality. ME. I don't like how he focuses so much.** **I like him all lazy and careless.** **But… You know why I did that?** **Streampaw** **thinks he is superior, and treats everyone like crap, but when he learns he isn't the only one,** **he starts showing some respect. LOL I talk to much.**

 **Till' next time,** **Xixilia** **Li**


	7. Chapter 7

**A week… Since I last… Updated?... OMG THAT'S TOO LONG NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!**

 **1\. Forum stuff that I was busy with.**

 **2\. Got grounded from the computer for 3 days**

 **on other stories.**

 **4\. Very busy.**

 **'t find a way to continue the plot.**

 **broke (yes, AGAIN) and not getting new one, which means has to use dad's.**

 **7\. Files got deleted**

 **8\. This is the fourth copy of chapter 7.**

 **9\. Spent an entire day trying to draw all the characters but ended up with only Mistpaw. She's my profile pic, btw. So pls go to my profile to check it out.**

 **10\. A million other reasons that I don't wanna say. Wow that's 10 reasons.**

 **Enjoy, if ya may :) And review please!**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter Seven

" _Let the Gathering begin!"_

All heads shot straight towards an ugly looking tom with multi colored messed up stripes that criss-crossed over each other. His voice, though, was the worst. It was an exact, like literally the _exact_ same voice as a snake. A snake with yellow crooked teeth and horrendous rotten breath, of course. At least that was how Lightningpaw thought.

The young WindClan apprentice grimaced at his total ugliness. _Is that… Ratstar of ShadowClan? Ugh I feel sorry for that pretty apprentice sitting next to me._ He glanced at the metallic silver she-cat that sat so flawlessly beside him.

Lightningpaw could tell the other apprentices had the same thought as him, except for the night black apprentice from ShadowClan and the somehow no reaction silver she-cat beside him.

"Welcome to the Gathering." Ratstar hissed. "I assume we all know what this Gathering was for, hm?" his tongue flicking in and out like a snake. _Okay I'm imagining to much…_ All cats-except for the ten apprentices- nodded and started murmuring to one another, casting glances at Lightningpaw and the others.

Some glances, Lightningpaw had observed, were not full of hate and total disgust, but worry and pity, though none of them truly showed love or regret. "Well, this Gathering isn't much of a _Gathering_ but a…" he paused, his cold, icy eyes set exactly on the metallic silver she-cat. "Death meeting."

All cats gasped, huddling into larger groups. A cold chuckle rose from Ratstar's throat. "No worries, no worries. It's not on any of _you_." He purred. A white tom with one blue eye one green eye raised his tail, "ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan, move away from the apprentices." He ordered.

 _Wait, what?_

Immediately, like a wave, the cats pulled back, crowding against Mintstar, Aspenstar, and Cloudstar's stone. Lightningpaw's fur prickled with uneasiness. _What's happening?_ He took slow steps back, only to jump back when a rotten smell hit his nose. Ratstar was behind him, saliva drooling from his lips.

A flash of ginger fur slammed her body against the ugly leader. "Emberpaw!" Lightningpaw gasped, gratitude rising in his chest. "I already called dibs on killing him." She snarled ferociously, her glowing, fiery claws unsheathed.

A gray tabby she-cat bit Emberpaw's leg, dragging her back. "Get off of her!" Lightningpaw spat, leaping onto her back. A cream apprentice joined him, clawing her ears, "How dare you, Graystar! You hurt him, you're hurting me and Bramblepaw! And we were loyal to you!" she spat.

Ratstar wasn't stunned too long, and was already on his paws, hurling himself towards Mistpaw and Streampaw. The night black apprentice who was almost as big as him shielded them, hissing. "Ratstar you fool! What did we ever do to you?" and slashing his claws on his nose. It barely made a scratch.

Ratstar howled with hysterical laughter, "You think you're strong enough to beat me?" he crackled when Mistpaw and Streampaw stood next to the black apprentice, both snarling with their claws unsheathed. The black apprentice smirked, "Did you forget about Bladepaw?"

Lightningpaw caught a stream of silver fur streak through the clearing. _Bladepaw..._ Bladepaw raked her… _Wait what… Those are… Claws?_ down his back, blood spraying on her beautiful, slender face. Ratstar roared in pain, turning around. " _You_ -" he didn't finish, but instead let out a scream as Bladepaw ripped his tail clean off.

Bladepaw flung the tail to the side, her bloodied face showing no emotion in particular. Aspenstar apparently decided to join, and pulled her back. "Mintstar! Help Aspenstar with this apprentice! She's too powerful!" Ratstar spat at the RiverClan leader.

Lightningpaw felt fangs sink into his hind leg, pain searing through his flesh. _I totally forgot about her!_ The yellow apprentice thought, gasping in pain. He twisted around, trying to bat off the gray leader. _Woah… She's…_ Changed… The once pretty gray tabby's pelt was covered in raw scars, black tipped with ashes.

Her muzzle was covered in scars, and her nose was cut badly, blood dripping out but the most gruesome was her right ear. It was ripped off completely, and the spot where her ear use to be was now only flesh and blood.

Graystar suddenly jerked, her body stiffening. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped on the ground. Emberpaw was behind her, breathing heavily. "How… Many… Times… Do I… Have… To tell… You?" she panted, "NOBODY KILLS HIM BUT ME!" she roared and sunk her teeth into Graystar's neck.

 **(A/N LINE BREAKER! This is getting better. :) At first I had no idea what to do… I'm quite proud of myself that I actually managed to pull this off!)**

The life under Emberpaw's jaws slowly faded, and she let go. Truthfully, Emberpaw hoped from the bottom of her heart that that if Graystar had died, they would stop. But they didn't. They didn't care a bit.

The gray tabby under her paws began to stir once more. _Stupid me, leaders had nine lives, duh._ She scowled. With a quick twist, Graystar lunged her teeth towards Emberpaw's throat. The fire-colored tabby jumped back just in time, before crashing into the cream apprentice behind her who had just gotten up.

"You wasted one of my lives! I was going easy on you, apprentice."she growled. "And I will waste another!"Lightningpaw snarled from behind. Graystar whipped around. _Now!_ Emberpaw lashed out her muzzle, ready to bite her head off, but something slammed into her chest, knocking the breath out of her.

 _WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!_ Graystar had used her front legs on Emberpaw, while kicking out her back legs out towards Lightningpaw. But… _Lightningpaw isn't there!_ Emberpaw gapped, _No cat could move that fast!_

Lightningpaw appeared beside Emberpaw, helping her up, though he did get a nip from her at the end. In a flash, he streaked next to Graystar and clawed her on the face. _My turn._ She raked her glowing claws across the gray tabby's chest, and the blood that seared out sizzled. "Ouch." A voice mewed sarcastically.

The cream she-cat jumped on her own leader's back. "YOU ARE A LIAR, GRAYSTAR! YOU BETRAYED ME!" she yowled in fury. "And me too." A gruff voice growled. The brown tabby tom that had arrived with the cream apprentice sunk his teeth into Graystar's tail, dragging her back.

The flame ginger tabby swept her powerful tail underneath her legs, making her trip. Emberpaw held her muzzle down while the two SkyClan apprentices, Graystar's own clanmates, ripped her apart, tearing her to pieces, slowly.

"Emberpaw!" a voice hissed into her ear. "We have to help Bladepaw!" Lightningpaw whispered anxiously. _Bladepaw… It's that silver apprentice that ripped off Ratstar's tail._

She shrugged reluctantly but nodded, much to Lightningpaw's appreciation.

To her surprise, Bladepaw was actually… _Winning_. Aspenstar was losing a life, and Mintstar was staggering dizzily because of blood loss. The beautiful silver apprentice was literally _drenched_ in blood, though Emberpaw was not sure if it was Bladepaw's or the leaders'. Bladepaw though, did not seem tired or in pain. She looked as if it was a regular day, except with all the blood, of course.

"What… What are you?" Mintstar rasped, falling to the ground, eyes half closed. "I'm the same as you, a cat." Bladepaw asked, her tone as silky and monotoned as always. _How can she do that? Be so calm, so emotionless, so easily… How?_

Bladepaw walked briskly towards the RiverClan leader and bent down. Mintstar closed her eyes, accepting death, and Bladepaw clamped her jaws on her throat, and a loud _snap_ sound filled the air. The silver apprentice had just broken the leader's neck with one bite.

"She's gone. Forever. So young. So beautiful. Dead." Cloudstar whispered, sprawled on the ground, "Because of _you_." He spat, springing to his paws. The remaining leaders that had not lost a single life – which was only Cloudstar and Ratstar- started circling around Bladepaw.

Bladepaw gazed blankly at them, her beautiful, perfect tail lashing slowly sharply around her. "This is to repay for what you have done to Graystar, Aspenstar, and mostly, Mintstar, who is now gone forever." Ratstar spat, but Emberpaw knew that he didn't care about the other leaders, all he wanted was to feel the pleasure of ripping Bladepaw to pieces.

The ugly ShadowClan leader made a move, a quite clever one, infact. He jerked his body to the right, but immediately slid to the left, attempting to catch Bladepaw by surprise. She didn't fall for it. At all.

She somehow caught Ratstar's paws in her teeth and with brute strength, flung him in Cloudstar's direction, sending them both reeling. "Aw… The show has just started, and it ended already?" a golden tabby whined sarcastically. "Well that's quite sad."

NOT to Emberpaw's surprise, they were back in the show. "I was going easy on you, so I wouldn't rush you too badly, bad I guess you denied that, fool." Ratstar chuckled coldly, his ugly yellow green eyes glinting with malice.

"SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" he yowled.

Many dark shaded cats streamed through the Stone Ring, yowling their battle cries. Bladepaw stood there, staring at her Clanmates. Lightningpaw stepped forward, ready to go do something stupid.

"NO. I'm the one that's going to kill you. NOT ShadowClan." She spat, pinning her tail to the ground, her claws sinking in. He didn't mind the pain, "No, I have to help her! She's just going to sit there and get herself killed! She can't defeat them herself!" he pleaded.

Emberpaw scowled, "FINE! GO DIE THEN!" she spat, anger replacing the hurt feeling in her heart. "I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, TO KEEP YOU ALIVE, AND YOU DENY IT?! THAT'S FINE WITH ME, GO WASTE YOUR LIFE ALL YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" she shouted, and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Lightningpaw looked obviously hurt, and his amber eyes widened, seeing Emberpaw cry, "I'm sorry, okay? But I'm not a type of cat who can watch a cat die in front of his eyes."

 **O.O Emberpaw cried? Wow. I didn't expect that. This chapter was okay… I guess… Nvm I thought it was cool. How about you? A little weird, maybe? I dunno. I know I didn't mention all of the characters a lot but this was in the WindClan cat's pov so they couldn't keep on watching the others. But if you really wanna know, none of them died. M'kay? And lemme see… What else… Right. Next "chapter" is very important. It's actually an Author's Note but it's really important, so PLEASE READ IT. And review, like always.**

 **See ya! Xixilia Li**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never mind the Authors Note, please. I will delete it. I can post. XD YAY! This chapter is pretty disgusting, especially how Bladepaw kills the opponents and stuff. Have fun reading and please please please review!**

These Tears We Cry

Chapter Eight

 _This memory… What is this? I feel like this has happened before. All these cats, running. Towards me… Why do I feel like I know this was going to happen?_

 _Bladepaw…_

 _Bladepaw…_

 _I love you…_

 _You will always be my daughter…_

 _Fight…. Kill… Protect…. Your friends._

 _Yes, kill. I must kill... I must protect… I must protect…_

"Bladepaw snap out of it!"

Bladepaw blinked, looking at a yellow tom with a white back. "Bladepaw! Listen to me!" she blinked once again, staring blankly at him. "You must fight!"

The ShadowClan apprentice turned her head, only to be pinned down by a long-legged black tom. She gazed innocently into his amber eyes. "I watched you kill my brother in front of my eyes!" he snarled, digging his claws into her shoulders. She didn't flinch.

"I was a coward then, so I ran, but now, I will have my revenge!" his black lips pulled back, fully revealing his stained teeth. Bladepaw continued staring into his eyes, blinking softly. His neck fur prickled slightly but he ended up snarling harder, "Don't you dare give me that look!"

He lunged at her throat, but something rammed into him, sending him flying, crashing into another two of the fast ShadowClan cats. "Why not? You afraid you might fall for those eyes?" a male voice sneered. Bladepaw turned her head, finding the apprentice that had told her to fight earlier.

The silver she-cat was still lying on the ground on her side, her shoulders bleeding. _My blood_.

"Are you okay?" the yellow-white apprentice asked, helping her up, though she really didn't need it.

Bladepaw nodded, gazing blankly into his amber orbs. He smiled in a way that made Bladepaw almost flinch. _His smile…_ He began licking her bleeding shoulders gently, cleaning the blood up. _Her_ blood. "The slow but strong ones are catching up, let's go." He said when he rasped clean her shoulders.

"Not so fast, little ones." Ratstar's ugly snake-like voice slurred. "The fun isn't over yet. You don't want to leave me all sad and lonely, do you?" he asked trailing closer.

The yellow tom blocked his way with his body, "Take one step closer I will kill you with my own claws and teeth." He snarled aggressively, unsheathing his claws. "Aww… Look at you, trying to protect your little girlfriend." Ratstar cooed.

Bladepaw pushed the yellow apprentice out of her way, a weird feeling in her chest. A feeling that wanted to keep him safe from her leader's wrath. She placed a blood-stained paw on his chest, "I will protect." She mewed softly, though as monotoned as always.

With a swift jerk, Bladepaw slapped her tail over the yellow tom's cheek, blood spraying out of his mouth as he reeled towards his ginger tabby clanmate. The WindClan she-cat gave him quite a beating, and dragged him from his tail into the forest.

When she neared the forest, she gave Bladepaw a small respectful dip with her head and disappeared into the shadows.Before the yellow and white tom face was fully engulfed by the darkness, he called out to her.

"WIN FOR ME, BLADEPAW!"

 _That's a promise that I'll keep._

She faced Ratstar, unsheathing her metal claws, "Move out of my way." He didn't quite absorb it, because he lunged at her, ready to rip off her head. She pretended to side step to the left but flashed to the right, giving her an open opportunity to strike her messed up pelt.

Instead, her body jerked back, teeth sinking into her hind leg. She twisted her body, hooking her claws on the white tom's ears, before pulling back. Cloudstar's ears came off clean with a _rip_ sound.

He screamed in pain, his paws covering his raw flesh, letting go of her leg. Bladepaw grabbed the white tom's scruff, placing her one paw on his back and one paw on his head, and her teeth extended into his scruff, and she twisted her head, ripping his scruff off. Fresh blood sprayed on her face and her moonlit pelt.

A red bubble arose from Cloudstar's mouth and popped, sending another spray of blood onto Bladepaw's beautiful face. His eyes dulled and his body went still.

"Pathetic and weak leaders we have here." Ratstar rasped, biting Bladepaw's tail. If he shifted his jaws, he could break her tail, but there was a way Bladepaw could counter it. She kicked out her back leg, catching him in the jaw, and hooked her claws to the bottom lip. She pulled back her leg with a powerful thrust, and his jaw feel into a pool of blood that had formed in a pit at the very center of the Stone Ring.

Ratstar gapped, no words coming out of his mouth, though it barely looked like a mouth. He stared at Bladepaw, his eyes burning with hate, and staggered forward, blood gushing down the hole in his face.

He stumbled and fell, and clawed his way towards the silver apprentice, before dying at her paws. Thick, warm, sticky liquid swarmed underneath her paws, slowly dripping down to the lake of blood.

Bladepaw had just noticed that the ShadowClan cats had long gone, as did the other cats. She looked up at the sky which was filled with glittering stars and a full moon, not filled with stormy black clouds as Bladepaw thought it would.

 _StarClan is agreeing with this..._

 **(A/N Wow. Okay. Uh… She killed four leaders. Okay. Cool. So she finally has thoughts. Yay. Let's uh… Move on with what the others are doing. A heh.. Heh… Line breaker.)**

Darkpaw slumped against a tree, panting heavily. "This is…This is far… Enough…. Right?" he managed to choke out in between sharp gasps of air. The others were too fed up to even answer.

Finally, a small, dark gray tabby decided to pipe up, "So, shall we introduce ourselves?" A different shaded gray RiverClan she-cat smiled, her face illuminated by the full moon, "Sure! My name is Mistpaw." She greeted him casually with a short nose touch.

A cream she-cat rolled her eyes, "This is not a good time to introduce ourselves. Let's fine a shelter first and heal our wounds, and then we can chit chat about what names our mothers gave us."

The dark gray tabby totally ignored her, "My name is Stormpaw. What's your name?" he asked a dull golden tabby. He smiled toothily and puffed out his chest, lashing out his tail.

 _He asked for your name and you act like you were chosen as deputy._

"The one and only great, amazing, wise, and handsome Viperpaw!" smiling his creepy smile. The cream apprentice scoffed, "Was if just me, or did I just hear you say 'The one and only pathetic, lame, stupid, and horrendously ugly Viperpaw!' ?" she mimicked him in a high pitchy voice.

Honestly, Viperpaw wasn't ugly like Ratstar - and not being gay or anything – but can be quite attractive _**IF**_ , there was a big if, he didn't act this way and be more humble and sincere.

Viperpaw glared at her. "My name is Dawnpaw." She mewed unenthusiastically. Stormpaw smiled at her kindly and trailed his eyes to a brown tabby tom with lighter colored paws and chest. "Bramblepaw." He mewed quickly, keeping it simple.

"Nice to meet you Bramblepaw." The dark gray tabby smiled again. _Ugh, how can he be so cheerful after a battle that was centered on killing us?_ "What about you?" Stormpaw asked, a little slowly as if he was repeating it.

Darkpaw glanced at him, "Me?" Stormpaw nodded. "Oh. Darkpaw." He said flatly. Stormpaw smiled again, "Hi Darkpaw. You?" he asked a silver-gray tabby. The tabby looked reluctant, "Streampaw." He mewed even more unenthusiastically than Dawnpaw.

Just then, a mix of yellow, white, and ginger whirled through, crashing into he tree Darkpaw had recently laid against. _Lucky me I moved before that._

The WindClan apprentices from earlier both slumped on the ground. The ginger tabby got up first, wobbling slightly. She shook her head fiercely and fluffed out her fur. "WHAT THE DARK FOREST LIGHTNINGPAW!" **(A/N** **{(-_-)} )** she shouted, grabbing the dazed yellow apprentice by the scruff harshly and flinging him towards Darkpaw.

"HEY!" the black apprentice cried, side-stepping just in time to avoid Lightningpaw. Unfortunately, he landed in a bramble bush. Stormpaw grimaced, "Ouch. Um.. Hi… Lightningpaw." He laughed nervously, glancing at the fire tabby. "Uh… What's your name?" he asked cautiously.

"Bad idea. Bad idea. BAD IDEA." Lightningpaw mewed, his voice muffled by the bramble bush. To bad nobody payed attention. The ginger tabby turned her head around slowly, a dark purplish-black aura surrounding her. "NOBODY ASKS ME MY NAME!" she roared.

A plume of fire suddenly shot through the center of the apprentices, disappearing in a split second. "Did you just… just do _that_?" Stormpaw asked, astonished. Viperpaw rolled his eyes, "Wow very awesome I don't really care."

The ginger tabby snapped her head towards Viperpaw, eyes gleaming. "Aren't you the brat that I saved a couple moons ago?" she spat. "You mean almost _killed_." He retorted. She stalked up to him, unsheathing her claws, which were glowing again, like in the battle.

She traced the tip across his neck, slicing off bits of golden fur. "I forgot to kill you last time. Maybe I'll kill you now." She said casually,

"NO violence. Stop it. I think we had enough violence for today." Dawnpaw ordered, shoving the ginger tabby away. She hissed in annoyance, "How you dare touch me!"

"The she-cats are going to be a pain." He muttered. Streampaw and Bramblepaw both nodded, glancing sideways at the black apprentice.

"You guys keep on fighting and we'll go to sleep." Darkpaw called, turning around to help Lightningpaw. He leaned down and grabbed the yellow tom's scruff, lifting him up. "Now you help me." Lightningpaw glared at him, though his eyes were full of gratitude.

He put the skinny tom on the ground, and began helping him pluck off thorns in places he couldn't reach. After a while, they finally finished. Lightningpaw nodded at him and they departed, making make-shift nests to sleep in for the night.

Darkpaw curled up in his pretty pathetic nest made of dried leaves. It was uncomfortable, but he was exhausted from the fight, and his wounds still stung, but he didn't worry about them right now. All he wanted was sleep.

…

Hot rays pierced Darkpaw's fur, making him jerk awake. _I hate the sun._ He spotted a gleam of metallic silver fur, and he sighed in relief. "So you did make it." He smiled slightly at the sight of Bladepaw. With a grunt, he rolled into the shaded ground, which was cool and slightly damp. _That's better._

He noticed Dawnpaw gathering leaves in her jaws, pacing to and fro from different parts of the forest to the place where they were sleeping. "Well you're awake." She muttered, continuing the herb gathering. Bramblepaw stirred slightly, and Darkpaw caught sight of his dark amber eyes boring through his pelt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little irritated and embarrassed.

The brown tabby didn't answer, and curled his tail over his nose, still staring at him. _Freak_.

Bladepaw's pelt was still plastered with blood, her slender face sprinkled with scarlet droplets. "So." Dawnpaw began, soaking a wad of moss in a pool of water. "How'd it go?" she dripped the water onto Bladepaw's pelt, washing away a slight bit.

"She doesn't talk to anyone, and uh, why don't you just let her go in the pool to clean herself?" Darkpaw questioned, fanning his tail. Dawnpaw rolled her leaf green eyes, "There are other cats, not just her. This is the only pool of water that I found close to us-and lucky it's right next to us- and I want to use it to treat my patients not turn it into watery blood." She meowed as if that was the most logical thing. Honestly, Darkpaw didn't even think of that.

The cream she-cat sighed, scrubbing Bladepaw's soft, shiny pelt with another wad of damp moss. It soaked up with blood in seconds. "Let's hope this isn't your blood."

 **They're rogues now… Wonder what they're going to do. Who agrees with me that Bladepaw fights in a very gruesome way? She doesn't fight like a regular cat, does she? XD That's what makes her an interesting character plus her personality. She and Emberpaw are tied in favorites by you guys. Bladepaw and Emberpaw are my faves too. Nothing much to say about Darkpaw except that I feel sorry for Starlingkit… Whadda bout' you?**

 **P.S. Have you noticed when the cat was talking to Bladepaw, she added "your friends"? So add it all up is "Fight…kill…Protect…your friends…" So what do you think the cat is saying to Bladepaw? Kill her friends, fight her friends, or protect them?**

 **Sincerely, Xixilia Li**


	9. ATTENTION READERS

**Well, I may or may not be losing interest in this story, but I kinda think it's slightly uninteresting. So, to conclude, this will get deleted, UNLESS I get fifteen or more votes to continue. Besides, school is starting soon so I probably won't update much anyways.**

 **15 VOTES FOR ME TO CONTINUE**

 **UPDATE - 10 more**

 **-Xixi**


	10. TTWC IS BEING REWRITTEN!

**I can see the utter disappointment when you find "Chapter 9", eager to read the new chapter, and then find out it's another crappy Author's Note... Sorry.**

 **I see you people REALLY enjoy this story, but I'm kinda losing the plot here. I just CANNOT write chapter 9! I rewrite it over and over again, but it just doesn't seem interesting!**

 **Im not saying I hate all the characters and the plot, but that I think 10 cats is really hard to keep up with and I messed up big time on their personalities and powers. You may not see it, by i do. CLEARLY.**

 **So...**

 **Am I discontinuing the story?**

 **NO.**

 **I'm gonna rewrite it.**

 **O.O**

 **IKR**

 **Okay, okay, if you really truly think this is the best story ever for this plot and really really really don't want me to rewrite it, well, I'm sorry.**

 **Now, for you to like it like you liked this story, I'm keeping some characters and personalities, and maybe add either a light tweek to their powers or change it completely.**

 **For now, I'm ver** **y sure you want me to keep these two characters; Emberpaw and Bladepaw. The two extremely popular characters. Bladepaw's name is being changed, but her personality is staying. Keeping quiet about her power. I'm keeping Emberpaw's fiery persona, name staying, and a slight change in her power.**

 **Now this is for you guys. Who would you like to keep?**

 **Please limit to two characters you want to stay in this FFN.**

 **And no. You don't get a say for who LEAVES. The only exception is** **if you vote for Emberpaw and/or Bladepaw to leave.**

 **Just an FYI, I'm only keeping FIVE cats. One from each Clan. BBBBBUUUTTTTT I HAVE A LOT OF NEW SURPRISES LATER ON THAT WAS NEVER INTENDED TO BE IN THESE TEARS WE CRY. So there.**

 **I'm such a chatter box. I'm really sorry I haven't updated These Tears We Cry (not counting the ANs) in two million years. Please forgive me.**

 **Yours Truly, Xixi**


	11. REWRITE OF TTWC IS UP!

**AFTER YEARS OF WRITING AND PLANNING, THE NEW TTWC IS FINALLY UP!**

 **Yay! I'm so excited! Here's the link to the rewrite; s/11576460/1/**

 **It's called "A Single, Silent Tear" In my honest opinion, I like this one a lot better than TTWC. It's still has the same gist but has new characters, more interesting plot, and better writing skills. Compare TTWC's first chapter to AS,ST's prologue. You'll be amazed by the change (i think).**

 **Love, Xixilia Li (or Raven)**


End file.
